1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a doll and more particularly to a stuffed bendable doll.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Many doll manufacturers offer bendable dolls of varying types to the public. These dolls are usually made of plastic material.
The most common prior art bendable doll does not have an internal frame. In such a doll the limbs lack the inherent ability to remain in a desired position. Unless they are externally supported they return to their original positions.
In other prior art dolls a wire frame is used to support the limbs in a desired position. In this type of doll due to the constant bending of the doll by a child the wire in the frame soon fails, thereby eliminating the support for the limbs.
In both of these prior art bendable dolls, the head, hands and feet are not moveable.
In other types of prior art dolls, the limbs are formed from a bendable plastic. However, they lack the charm and appearance possessed by stuffed dolls.
It is toward elimination of these problems that the present invention is directed.